


The Spy Who Stole My Eye

by SnowyCarnations (CrimsonCarnations)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Spy, Blood, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCarnations/pseuds/SnowyCarnations





	The Spy Who Stole My Eye

Ivan sighs as he pulls on his suit. He hates wearing suits, especially since he doesn’t get to wear his scarf. His scarf is the only thing that gives him any semblance of comfort, but he’s too obvious when he does that. Ivan readjusts his tie and combs his hair one last time before he steps out of his hotel room. He gets in a cab and goes to the ballroom where he’s going to meet his target. Arthur Kirkland. 

Arthur looked over his figure in the mirror. It was strange but he didn’t particularly mind it. He had clipped in small pigtails and was wearing a long red dress. He had been told that he would be too obvious if he wore normal clothes. His ‘face’ gave it away. Of course he knew they meant his eyebrows. But he didn’t care at this point. It’s not like he really cared wearing the dress anyway. He was able to use some of the makeup to thin out his eyebrows as well, so they left him alone about that. He walked into the room and pulled his dress down a bit before grabbing a glass and waiting. 

Ivan is drinking from a martini glass. He looks around and sees someone that looks strangely like Arthur, but shakes his head, assuming he’s wrong because of the dress and disguise. Ivan’s partner tells him to chat up the woman in red, incase she knows Arthur. If she doesn’t know him, then no harm done. Ivan sighs and sets his glass down, talking to a few people with a small smile as he tries to make his way across the room without being too obvious. “Miss, may I have this dance?” He asks Arthur gently, with a charming smile. He has an American accent that is well practiced. 

Arthur looked up when someone approached him and he raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and stood up. He wasn’t entirely sure what Ivan looked like but he knew the man was Russian. Maybe this was him and he just had a different accent. He didn’t know. He cleared his throat and put on a fake voice. “I suppose. You can’t make it long. I am waiting for someone” he hummed. 

“Oh, he must be a lucky man.” Ivan responds, finding that a bit suspicious. “Though I suppose someone as lovely as you must have found someone pretty easily.” He pulls Arthur toward the dance floor and starts to do a ballroom dance he was taught by his parents when he was much younger. “You’re light on your feet.” He compliments, finishing the dance. “I am glad we got this chance. I only hope we can speak more later.” Ivan kisses his hand then steps back and walks away, sighing. He didn’t get any information. 

Arthur nodded. “Yes lucky man” he grumbled. A lucky man who’s gonna die tonight. He shrugged. “You’d be surprised how hard it is for me to find someone” he muttered. He pulled his hand away and turned to go wait again. He pulled out his files and looked over them before realizing that the man he had just been dancing with looked a hell of a lot like his target. He stood up quickly and went to find him again, wondering what his story would be. 

Ivan looks at his ‘watch’ and gets shown a picture of Arthur. Wow… He looks a lot like that woman. Ivan goes stiff, but then relaxes. If Arthur is the kind of person he was told about, then he needs to remain calm and act naturally. He grabs another glass of champagne, talking with another rich woman and flirting strongly with her. He sets down the glass of champagne and then starts to dance with her, pulling her close to him. Ivan’s kept up the charade of the American accent the entire time, not knowing if Arthur knows about him yet or not. 

Arthur moved towards the dancing man and scoffed. He moved on quickly. He waited close to where they were dancing and took a moment to move in and pushed his way into dancing with him again, pushing the other girl away. “Looks like he’s here. And I didn’t know it yet” He hummed, looking up at Ivan. He reached a hand down into the side of his dress and grabbed a knife, holding it close but out of sight. 

Ivan was confused when Arthur pushes himself into the dance, but doesn’t mind. “Hello again, lovely.” He responds with another charming smile. “I’m flattered that you chose me, but won’t your husband be worried?” he asks. When the Russian sees the blade he gets stiff, giving Arthur a confused look. “What are you doing? That’s dangerous.” He says it loud, loud enough to get the attention from a few couples around them. He doesn’t want to call for help, but he might have to to live long enough to eliminate his target. Luckily a woman beats him to it by shrieking about the knife. Ivan stands stock still.

Arthur hummed in his direction before growling when the woman screamed. He slid the knife away and put his dress down. He glared at Ivan before huffing and rushing out, heading back to his room and taking the dress off. He wiped everything off and slicked his hair back. He put in coloured contacts and a pair of fake glasses. He grumbled and walked back out of the room. 

Ivan is looking at him in faux confusion. When Arthur leaves he runs a hand through his hair, messing it up slightly before turning to the woman and assuring her that he is okay. He smiles charmingly and then starts to dance with a few people. He doesn’t feel the need to change how he looks because he assumes that Arthur will think he got the wrong person when he sees Ivan hasn’t changed. 

Arthur headed down again and shifted moving his jacket and looking around. It was either Ivan, and he was faking it, or someone else was here that looked like that. He started to chat with a few people, explaining that the girl from before had been drunk and he had her up in his room. She was his ‘sister’. 

Ivan notices Arthur came back. He looks at the Brit and then away again, glad that he knows that Arthur is Arthur now. He finds his way over to Arthur and then bows slightly to him. “Your sister was very kind. I was under the impression she was married, but she must have been talking about you. You’re quite handsome.” He says it with the accent still, trying to keep his cover. He grabs two glasses of champagne and hands one to Arthur. When he had his back turned, he poured a tasteless drug into Arthur’s to knock him out. 

Arthur looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “No my sister is single. She’s not actually looking for anyone. So I’m surprised she danced with anyone. I’m also glad no one got hurt in the process of her little drunkapade” He shrugged and raised an eyebrow. “Handsome? Strange. You didn’t seem like the type to say that to a man. Not that I mind. I accept all compliments” he chuckled and looked down at the drink, swirling it in his hand and humming in thought. Ivan was suspicious. But he hadn’t tried anything yet. He sipped at the drink and shrugged. After a few moments of taking the sip he started to feel incredibly dizzy and growled, realizing he must have been drugged. Even he didn’t get drunk that quickly. He moved towards the door and made it about halfway there before collapsing and passing out. 

Ivan watches him for a few moments. When he collapses he claims that Arthur is a friend of his and scoops him up, bringing him to his room. He ties Arthur’s hands behind his back and gags him before taking all of his equipment. Ivan smirks then puts him in a chair before closing the blinds. He lets his boss know that he’s captured his target and arranges for transportation as he waits for Arthur to wake up. He’s going to enjoy being smug with the Brit for falling for that. Also, Arthur isn’t bad looking, and he’s always liked jobs where he could break the pretty ones. They always fought longer, convinced that they could continue to hide their secrets. He looks up at the sound of a sharper intake of breath and for a second he wonders if Arthur is waking up or just had a nightmare. 

Arthur started to stir after being tied down. He woke with a heavy gasp after a while and growled, tugging at his bindings and looking up. He would have spoken, had the gag not been in his mouth. Since it was though he just made a huff and sat back. He glared at Ivan and flipped his hair slightly, since the gel had started to wear off and it was falling into his face again. He was a bit shocked honestly. He was told to kill Ivan. Maybe Ivan had different orders? Why was he awake? Let alone alive right now? 

Ivan smirks when he notices that he’s awake. He crouches in front of them to make them eye level. “Hello, sunflower. Wow, your eyes look even nicer like that. Indignant.” He smirks, using his Russian accent. He wants to hurt Arthur with it more, make him feel even stupider for not just finishing him off right then and there. “You didn’t kill me when you had the chance? I think it was funny.” He snickers. “Oh, I’m not killing you yet. Not here. It’s supposed to be slow and painful, that’s what I was hired to do.” 

Arthur growled, rolling his eyes. He rolled them again to shift the contact then blinked it back into place, hoping Ivan would see that. He huffed, looking down and smirking to himself when he noticed his legs were untied. He waited for a moment before kicking them out at Ivan, using his teeth to try and work the gag out of his mouth so he could retort. 

Ivan laughs softly at it. It felt pretty pathetic to him, but he understands now, the gravity of not having tied up his legs. He will no doubt have a bruise where Arthur kicked. He ties the Brit’s legs to the chair and then removes his gag. “You only had to tell me that it was bothering you, sunflower.” He smirks. “And I hope those contacts are paining you, it would be a shame to take them out. Besides, why only take the contact? Unless you’d rather keep your eyesight, I suggest you check what you want to say to me.” 

Arthur huffed and struggled with him tying his legs down before huffing and licking his lip since they felt a bit dry. He looked at Ivan and scoffed. “Oh yes, because I could tell you that” he grumbled. “And excuse me for not killing you in front of a crowd. I hope you don’t think that you catching me now means you have won. I’ve got my ways around things like this” he huffed. “But I’m glad to confirm that I was right the first time. It was you” he huffed. 

Ivan nods. “Yeah, it was me. And I knew it was you, sly dog.” He gags Arthur again then grabs a spoon, sitting in his lap. “Little puppy didn’t know how to watch his mouth, though. Open them wide, sunflower, it’ll only hurt for a second.” Ivan forces Arthur’s eye open and snickers softly before scooping out his eye. He doesn’t do the same for the other one, content to leave the Brit only half blind. Ivan’s partners arrive shortly after and they tranquilize Arthur, to make sure he doesn’t freak out as badly on the way to the facility. They change him into their clothes and tie him to a chair once more, with no gag. 

Arthur growled once the gag was in his mouth again. He winced and bit down on the gag at the initial feeling, screaming around it. His eyelids twitched but he continued to glare weakly at Ivan with the one eye, trembling. Blood ran down from his eye and dripped off his chin. When Ivan’s partners arrived he decided against struggling. He’d like to keep his other eye. That would be nice. When he woke again and was once again tied down he winced and shifted. “Sh-shit” he looked up and then around the room. 

Ivan is sitting in front of him once more, though he’s wearing more comfortable clothing as well, and has his scarf wrapped around his neck. “Good morning, sunflower. I hope you slept well.” He stands up, going over to Arthur and gently changing the bandage over his eye. The feeling he gets when he completes a mission is gone, and he no longer feels the urge to hurt Arthur. “You want to know why you’re here, yes?” He asks, tossing the bloodied bandages in the trash. 

Arthur looked at Ivan and shifted in the seat. “Oh yes, I slept wonderfully” he said in a sarcastic tone before huffing and looking up at him when he stood. His eyelids still twitch and he tensed until Ivan had finished with the bandages. “Oh yes, very much. I’d like to know where I am too, if you don’t mind” he kept up the sarcasm, huffing again. 

“Oh the little spy got his tongue back, I hear.” He smirks softly and sits down in front of him. “Well, you’re in our facilities, deep underground. We have been paid to kill you in the worst possible way, and while I am usually only given spying activities, this case was given to me. Smile for the camera, Arthur.” He takes a picture of Arthur’s face. “We have cameras set up in several places to film the torture, as asked of us. So, where would you like to start?” He asks. 

Arthur blinked at the camera and huffed. “I’d like to start with you telling me who hired you for this and why.” he growled. “And then I’d like you to untie me so I can kick your ass” he huffed and looked away from him for a moment. “Who would want me to die? My name has been wiped of the face of the earth. That doesn’t even make any sense” he huffed, mostly speaking to himself. 

Ivan smirks softly. “Well, I dunno. I think I should tell you. It was your agency that paid us to do it. Your agency wants to see you crumbling and destroyed. Something about disobedience and costing them a fortune on a failed mission? They couldn’t do it themselves, would send the wrong message to their people, so they paid us to do it in secrecy.” Ivan pats his cheek softly. “Watch your mouth, sunflower, you still have another eye.” 

Arthur’s eye went wide and he looked up at Ivan. “what?! Those fucking asshats. I’ve failed one fucking mission and they fucking hire someone else to fucking kill me? What the fuck! That damn bastard Alfred has failed what 30 something missions and he’s still working for that fucking agency.” he growled, clenching his hands into fists and glaring at Ivan. “if you’re going to fucking kill me what is the point?” he hissed. He looked away from Ivan. “So what they fucking hired me to ‘take care’ of their problem just as a distraction to get me after you?” he hissed. “You’re fucking bluffing aren’t you?” 

“Would it make you feel better if that were the case?” Ivan asks. He chuckles. “Oh yes, little Alfie. I’ve enjoyed him more than once. You’d be shocked how much he opens up. It’s easy to make him fail a mission.” He looks up at one of the cameras then down at Arthur again. He runs his fingers through Arthur’s hair softly and chuckles, leaning down beside his ear. “I know… I could get you out, but you have to make it worthwhile.” He’s been a double agent for a long time without anyone figuring it out. “Let’s get started.” He grabs a knife off of the wall. 

Arthur’s eyes went wide again. “What do you mean by that? Have you been sabotaging us?” he asked, growling. When Ivan got close and started to whisper he shivered. “What?” He looked at Ivan and raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t sure what he meant but he would prefer to get out alive, so he might just have to roll with that. “I hope you don’t assume I’ll be cooperating” he said rather loudly, huffing. 

“Well… Little Alfred loves to get fucked, and he’s super cute.” He responds. “And yes, that involved me sabotaging your company.” Ivan has to be careful about how he whispers to Arthur. He runs the knife down the side of his neck, leaning close to him and smirking. “Pay me, whatever. You just have to give me something worthwhile when we get out of the compound, do you understand me? I could just as easily snap your neck when we’re out, so tricking me isn’t in your best interest.” He hisses and cuts into his neck slightly, not enough to do any real damage to punctuate his words. 

Arthur made a disgusted face at that. He leaned his head away from the knife and shivered. He winced when the knife did cut his skin. He knew Ivan was trying to be discreet but he really wasn’t sure how to respond in doing so. “Fine, just get this over with” He hoped that would work in both directions. It could seem like he was talking about the process of Ivan’s torture to a camera, but hopefully Ivan would take that as a response to his offer. 

Ivan nods minutely and moves the knife down, slicing into Arthur’s bicep. “Such a shame, losing such a beautiful person.” He murmurs. The torture continues for about an hour, but Ivan doesn’t do anything that would seriously hinder Arthur’s ability to get away. Before he leaves he slides a knife into Arthur’s hand. “Count to 500. I’ll have the cameras off by then.” He purrs in his ear before leaving. 

Arthur winced and bit back any pained sounds the whole time. He was glad when Ivan stopped with very little actual torture and happily accepted the knife” he nodded when he was told to count and started to do so. At 500 seconds he used to knife to get himself unbound before standing up and moving towards the door, the knife held tight in his grip. 

Ivan got the cameras off fairly quickly. He comes back and is waiting for Arthur outside. He opens the door and grabs Arthur’s arm gently, starting to escort him out. “You have to look like a prisoner, not everyone knows about you being here yet, so it’ll be easier to sneak you out a certain way.” He starts to lead Arthur with his hand on his lower back. He smirks softly and ducks into a hallway. “Now, we need to get out quickly, because they’re going to notice that somebody deactivated the cameras.” 

Arthur nodded. “Whatever it takes let’s just get out of here” he followed closely to Ivan. He was having trouble walking and that was going to make his plan harder to accomplish but he didn’t trust Ivan and therefore did not plan to just give him whatever he wanted for this little ‘favour’. Once they managed to get outside he winced at the light for a moment before smirking. “Well It’s been fun and all, but I really must be going” he chuckled and ducked away from Ivan before taking off. 

Ivan takes off after him, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him off his feet. “No, you little fucker.” He growls, carrying him off of the property and to a car. He tosses Arthur in the back and climbs on top of him, pushing a cloth over his mouth and nose. “Breath sunflower, it’ll only take as long as you take to pay me back for getting you out. Then I’ll give you back to your agency, so that they can kill you.” He growls softly, gripping his throat tightly again. 

Arthur gasped and kicked out his feet, growling softly. He held his breath for a moment before having to give in and breath in. He felt dizzy and growled weakly before fading into unconsciousness. 

Ivan smirks and drives back to his house. He puts Arthur in the basement, tucking him into the bed down there. He takes the knife away from Arthur then locks the door on his way out, shaking his head. He’s had to deal with people like that before, he’s not letting Arthur get away with that bullshit. 

Arthur snapped awake after a while and his chest hurt for a moment as he panicked before he sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. He stood up and went towards the door, trying to pull it open and scoffing when he noticed it was locked. He growled and started to look around the basement. 

Ivan opens the door and gives him a plate of food, though the utensils are plastic and the plate is paper. “Arthur Kirkland. You must think you’re stronger or faster than me for some reason. You’re so small and kinda weak, love.” He mocks the British term. He sets down the plate and then walks out, locking the door behind him. 

Arthur looked towards the door and moved back to sit on the bed. He huffed at the mocking and didn’t respond. He looked at the food, hungry but not sure if he could trust Ivan at this point. For all he knew it could be poisoned. He decided against eating and just laid back on the bed, grumbling irritably. 

Ivan brings him another meal at the next mealtime. He notices the uneaten food. “What are you worried about? If you die from poisoning, would I get paid? No, I didn’t think so. Eat your dinner.” He sets the plate beside the other one and then locks the door behind him. “Now, Arthur, are you prepared to pay for your rescue?” He asks. 

Arthur looked up again and huffed. He crossed his arms and stared at the food for a moment before grumbling and deciding to eat. He picked the plate up and ate a few bites before scoffing. “I don’t know how you expect me to pay for that” he huffed. “I can’t use my bank. I guarantee that my assets have been frozen or taken if they hired you to kill me” 

“I said it didn’t have to be money, sunflower. Could be you are my partner in another kill or something. I could hire you to do something for me in response.” He offers and leans against the wall, looking at Arthur. 

Arthur crossed his arms and huffed. “Would doing one job be enough for you?” he asked, grumbling. “Probably not right? You’re gonna work me to death, then send me home to get killed there. Aren’t you?” 

Ivan raises an eyebrow. “No, sweet sunflower, I would never. I will ask you to do one job, then release you. It’s up to you to get away after that.” He smirks softly and cups his chin, touching his lower lip. “Besides, if I wanted to hurt you then I would just remove your other fucking eye.” He turns and leaves, locking the door behind him. 

Arthur scoffed and tugged his chin away. He didn't understand the nickname at all but it was kind of unsettling. When Ivan made the threat to his other eye he flinched and reached up to cover it, moving his fingers to watch him go. He moved his hand down to his cheek and sighed, letting it fall. 

Ivan finds a job for Arthur that he thinks the Brit could do. He hands over the sheets. “I’ll give you a few hours to read this, then I’ll let you out to do it. Fail to do it, and I will kill you this time, without hesitation. It will hurt, and you will suffer. Keep that in mind.” He cups his chin softly, running his thumb along Arthur’s lower lip. He lets go and walks away, locking the door behind him. He notices that Arthur still had food, so he doesn’t bring him any more. 

Arthur took the information and grumbled. He nodded and shifted. The threats worried him and the way Ivan continued to touch his lip made him uncomfortable but he didn’t speak up. He ran his fingers through his hair and struggled with reading it since he had to get used to only one eye still but he couldn’t really do much at this point. He wondered what the best way to go about this kind of thing would be. He was doubtful that Ivan would give him the tools he needed for this. 

Ivan returns the next day with a plate of food and bottle of water for Arthur. “Are you ready?” He asks, setting the plate on the bed beside him. He steps back. “I’ll give you some limited supplies. A gun, a com so you can ask for help if necessary, a disguise.” He offers. He leans against the door and watches Arthur carefully. 

Arthur took the plate and started to eat it. He knew that he wouldn’t do very well if he was going off without eating. Even if he didn’t particularly trust the food, he had to eat it. He chugged part of the water and huffed a bit. “I guess I’m as ready as I can be” he muttered. “Do I have to do this without anyone finding out he’s dead?” 

Ivan shrugs. “Just don’t get caught and keep the suspicion off of me.” He responds. He grabs some supplies for Arthur and helps him suit up. He gives him enough money to get the job done as well. Ivan sighs and looks down at Arthur. “Alright, sunflower, you can be on your way now.” He smirks and pushes him toward the front door. 

Arthur shrugged and nodded. He was careful about where he put certain things. He went into Ivan’s kitchen and grabbed his paring knife, putting that in his sock before heading back out and shrugged. “Alright.” he grumbled. He left out the door and pulled out the files again, looking over them while he walked. He wasn’t even sure if Ivan would be able to stop him from just leaving. But he appreciated having at least one eye left. So he didn’t plan to try anything. 

Ivan waves at him, not caring that Arthur just took one of his knives. They’re not that important to him. Another body bumps into him. Alfred looks up and sees Arthur, and his eyes go wide. His face goes white in panic. “Oh Arthur…” He whimpers, knowing that the blond is supposed to be dead. He sprints away, not sure what else to do.

Arthur winced when he was bumped into. He bit his lip. He hoped that Alfred decided not to tell on him. He looked at the file again. Feliciano Vargas. He shrugged and looked at the picture. He hummed in thought and put the files away before continuing to walk. It couldn’t possibly be that hard to find. 

Feliciano is working in his little flower shop. It’s there as a cover more than anything, but he still enjoys working there. He finishes selling a bouquet to a young couple then sits down behind the counter, flipping through the file for his next mission, humming gently. He’s heard about an double agent in their midst and he thinks he might know who it is, so he wants to get this mission done so he can work on that again. 

Arthur had seen in the file that he worked at a flower shop so that’s where he went after getting himself more bandages. He opened the door and looked around, smiling softly. He turned to look at Feliciano. “Good morning. I’m here to get some flowers for my boss. I’m hoping to apologize for something” he moved closer to him and smiled. “You’re Feliciano right? I’ve got a few friends that have told me about your shop.”

Feliciano looks up at him. He smiles brightly. “Yep! My shop is getting pretty popular, I’m excited.” He says gently. “Oh? Well daisies brighten up the room. Is that what you’re hoping to get? Do you know what your boss’ favourite flower is?” He asks softly. 

Arthur nodded. “I’m not entirely certain. I’m sorry. Do you maybe have a room with flowers we can look at? Are they all up front or do you have a separate room for the flowers?” He asked. If he could he’d like to get Feliciano somewhere were it wouldn’t be obvious if someone walked in what was going on. 

Feliciano nods. “Of course, you can come into my office and I can bring you the catalog of flowers!” He says excitedly. He shows Arthur to his office then disappears to get the book. “If you want something I don’t have yet, I can order it for you. It would be here pretty quickly.” He smiles and lays the book down in front of Arthur. “Take your time picking something out.” 

Arthur smiled and followed him into the office. He stepped in front of the door and took in a few deep breaths. He looked down at the book then up at Feliciano. He stood up and pulled the knife out, grabbing Feliciano and putting a hand over his mouth. “You seem like a really sweet person and I hate to do this but I care more about my own ass more than yours” he whispered, putting the knife to his neck. He slid it across the Italian’s neck. He searched through the Italian’s things and found a large enough bag to put him in. He shoved a bunch of flowers in to hopefully mask the scent then brought it out to the van he had seen early. He had found the keys inside and used his van to drive the body out to a farm. He tossed it in with the pigs there and then found his way back towards Ivan’s house. 

Feliciano goes stiff in his arms and drops down to his knees, gripping his throat. For a few moments he lays on the ground emptily gasping for breath before he dies. He bleeds out all over the floor, flopping awkwardly when Arthur moves him around. Ivan is waiting by the door for him. He opens it when Arthur appears and smirks down at him. “You did it. I can smell blood on you. I’ll give you a change of clothes, if you’d like.” He ruffles Arthur’s hair. 

Arthur grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah I did it” he muttered. “I’d like to shower and change my clothes. That’s all you want from me right? I can leave now?” he paused in thought. “Or...maybe I should stay here for a while...they’ll probably look around for me or whoever killed Feliciano” he grumbled. 

Ivan looks down at him then nods. “Of course, I will set up the guest bedroom.” He assures Arthur. “There will be clothes for you in the closet. There’s a bathroom in there as well, if you would not like to be on film without clothes, you will change in the bathroom. There are cameras in all rooms except for the bathrooms.” 

Arthur nodded. “Thanks” he grumbled. “Why do you have cameras around everywhere?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and coming inside with him and waiting for him. He didn’t know where the room was or the bathroom so he had to wait for Ivan to show him. 

Ivan smirks at him. “You are concerned about people looking for you? I’m afraid I won’t know what’s happening in my own household.” He shows Arthur to the spare bedroom. “My room is right across the hallway.” He explains. “The clothes are in several sizes, so just find one that will fit you. Dinner will be ready at exactly six. Be there, or starve.” He turns and walks away. 

Arthur grumbled and nodded. “Yeah I guess that’s fair” He muttered. He crossed his arms over his chest again and waited. “I’ll be there before six then” He huffed. He walked into the room and then b-lined for the bathroom. He started the shower, grabbed some clothes, then cleaned himself off.

Ivan sighs softly and rubs his temples. To say he’s annoyed about having to keep someone who is practically a fugitive is an understatement. He shrugs, the least he can do is keep Arthur there for a little while. It’s not like Arthur could do anything. They’ve already established that Ivan is much stronger, bigger, and faster than Arthur. 

Arthur was downstairs again at 5:50, before six as he had said. He crossed his arms. “Do you need anything?” he asked, tilting his head. “I’ll stay out of your hair while I am here” he grumbled. 

Ivan raises an eyebrow. “I do not need anything from you.” Ivan responds, setting the table and putting the food down. “Where do you plan to go after you leave my house?” He asks and looks at Arthur. He smirks. “You are certainly not bad looking, Mr. Kirkland, especially as a woman.” 

Arthur turned to him and nodded. He shrugged. “I can’t really go home I guess. So I’m not sure where I will go” he huffed. He turned bright red and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’d prefer if you forget I ever dressed up like that in the first place.”

Ivan snickers quietly. “I would not mind keeping such a fine ass in my home.” He punctuates it by swatting Arthur’s rear. He sits down at the table and raises an eyebrow at him. “I will not forget about you thinking you should dress as a woman. You looked beautiful. Besides, I was actually embarrassing, I had to be an American.”

Arthur gasped, blushing even harder and huffing. He turned away from Ivan to try and hide that even his ears and shoulders were turning pink. He let out a snort that turned into a laugh. “I guess that’s true, being an American is embarrassing” 

Ivan nods and smirks. “Well, Arthur, are you going to sit down?” He asks. “You can’t enjoy a meal standing up and trying not to look at your host. I won’t be hurting you while you are here so you might as well enjoy yourself.” He starts to eat. 

Arthur put his hands over his face and flopped into the seat. He waited a bit longer and his face cooled down a bit. He moved his hands away and sighed heavily. “Yeah...I guess” he grumbled, looking down at the table.

Ivan smiles warmly. “Can I offer you a glass of wine?” He asks, standing up to get the wine down. He pops it open and pours himself a glass, then pours one for Arthur without actually waiting for his answer. He sits down. “So you want to live here until you can get back on your feet?” 

Arthur nodded in response but the wine was already being poured. It was a good thing he said yes then wasn’t it? He nodded a second time. “I think that is the safest option. As long as you are alright with that” He muttered. 

“That is fine, Mr. Kirkland.” He takes a sip of his wine and watches Arthur, staring into his remaining eye. “It’s such a shame I took one of your eyes out.” He mutters. “It’s such a nice colour…”


End file.
